Breaking the Wild
by Suma Akila
Summary: Thirtythousand, Kagome shouted impulsively. While others might have been perfectly fine with the thought of Sesshomaru dying, Kagome had never liked the thought of not saving somebody when she could. Are you crazy? Very probably. SessKag
1. On the Block

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. This idea is not my own, it belongs to ethidda, respectively. I am merely the author she gave to go to write this story! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter. THE FIRST CHAPTER PROVIDED FOR YOU HERE WAS WRITTEN BY ETHIDDA!

Breaking the Wild – Bloody Hues

Chapter One

On the Block

Silence fell in the cathedral ceiling stadium where the auction was taking place when the last of the slaves was led to the block. Kagome had sat with several of her friends at the auction for more than three hours already, waiting for the auction to finish. For Kagome, the Higurashi family owned enough slaves and hired enough servants. Although her older twin Kikyo loved purchasing slaves, Kagome really didn't see the purpose of buying any more slaves.

But this one was breathtaking.

He had his hands restrained behind him in bides that were surely tight enough to chafe him, and yet he kept his chin raised in a silent defiance of his station of servitude. His long silver hair flowed behind him, defying all the laws of nature that dictated that it should tangle. Blue and purple markings marked his youkai pedigree. But it was his proud, austere bearing that drew the words out of the potential masters' minds.

"Sesshomaru Taisho," the auctioneer yelled loudly, although he needn't have. "Bound for execution unless sold for his crimes: three counts of violence against his master and five counts of out and out murder." 

A collective, loud gasp broke the silence.

"Although he wears the strongest restraining band," the auctioneer proclaimed, gesturing at the silver band that was on is left arm. "It seems as if he can still refuse the commands of his owner. This is the end of the legally mandatory warning. The auction starts at thirty-thousand."

The voices started muttering all at once. Kagome, too, turned to her friend. "He's beautiful," she said in awe. "He has hair just like Inuyasha's, but finer and smoother and longer."

Inuyasha was one of the Kikyo's slaves. He had been in the family for as long as Kagome could remember, but she rarely ever saw him because Kikyo seemed very possessive of Inuyasha.

"He is," Sango agreed. "But he's also as deadly as he looks. See those markings? If he were not enslaved, he would probably be one of the most dangerous beings that exist. He still is, even though is enslaved."

"But, to kill him..." Kagome could hardly believe that so beautiful a being would take life without compunction, but she had learned to trust Sango on matters concerning the youkai.

"Only thirty-thousand," the auctioneer repeated himself. "He's beautiful and strong, you can do anything you want with him. He'll--" 

"Boo," one of the women yelled. "He scarred the face of my best friend just because she wanted him to share her bed. You can't do _anything_ you want with him."

The auctioneer flushed, but did seem to get the message. "Going once," he bellowed. "He's going to his death and you will never be able to set your eyes on him again."

Nobody bid.

"Going twice."

Still, nobody bid. 

"Do you really want such perfect beauty to decay?" The auctioneer asked more than a bit desperately.

"You buy him then," somebody shouted from the corner.

The auctioneer sighed. "Going--"

"Thirty-thousand," Kagome shouted impulsively. While others might have been perfectly fine with the thought of Sesshomaru dying, Kagome had never liked the thought of not saving somebody when she could.

Besides, she had a fair amount of allowance, seeing as how she usually saved them unlike Kikyo who spent hers as soon as she received her allowance. 

"Are you crazy?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "Very probably."

Sango sighed. Sometimes, there was no reasoning with her too kind-hearted friend. She would just have to hope that it didn't get Kagome into trouble.

"Hn," the handler grunted at Sesshomaru. Unlike any other slaves, the auctioneer had yet to see Sesshomaru show any reaction to anything. As usual, the youkai remained silent, and the handler continued his somewhat one-way conversation.

"The lady who bought you... sixteen-year old Kagome, she be a real Higurashi from all the stories I heard them tell of Higurashis. Miko, they tell, but I ain't never heard anything to prove it. Except her twin Kikyo be true miko, purifying arrrows and all such.

"Now, Kikyo be the one ya hear stories about. Surprised, I am, that she ain't coming today. Usually, she buys a three or four slaves at every auction.

"But Kagome, never ain't heard 'bout her buying slaves, but could just be that she just couldn't resist you beauty, eh?"

The handler sighed at some private woe, and then turned back to Sesshomaru again, "Well, here, we are, and you're goin' to yer new mistress now."

This chapter was written by ethidda. All credit goes to her for this idea and this chapter. Review, and I will send them to her. Thank you very much and have a great day!


	2. Terrorized Arrival

This idea belongs to ethidda. All credit goes to her for this idea. I am merely the author!

Breaking the Wild

Chapter Two

Terrorized Arrival

Kagome had a time explaining to her mother why a Taiyoukai was coming to live with them. Her mother had been absolutely appalled, especially when Sango had more than willingly piped in that the Taiyoukai would have been put to murder, and why. That had received an exasperated sigh from the small miko.

"Mom, you don't understand. I couldn't just let him get put to death!" Her frantic cries of justification landed on deaf ears at first, until Kikyo ambled in from somewhere that she had been hiding all day, a grin lighting up her hawk like features, dark black eyes settled on her little sister.

"I heard the news! Congratulations, Kagome, on your first slave! I bet he has to be a keeper since you broke down and bought him. Tell me, what exactly does he look like?" The older miko had been breathless, staring Kagome down as if she was some piece of fresh meat fresh off the cart.

"Ah… Kikyo, I don't believe this is the right time to talk about-"She was cut off by her mother's shrill shriek. "Kagome, the slave cart is already here! What in the world are we supposed to do with such a savage beast! There is no way we can house him with the other slaves! He would kill them in cold blood!"

Kagome peered out through the small window of their humble hut, eyeing the road that seemed oddly narrow as the black slave cart ambled closer, the wood creaking and groaning as the horses pull it through the mud. Kagome threw an apologetic look to her mother before moving out the front hatch, staring still at the carriage.

The horses grunted to a halt as the driver pulls back on the reigns, glancing apprehensively at the young girl that stood in front of the Higurashi home before moving around to the back of the cart, followed by three burly looking men that had been riding along. A scraping of metal would be heard as a latch was undone and a small squeak was heard as the door swings open.

There came a holler from one of the bigger men as the driver steps back quickly, wanting to get out of the way.

Then there was a plop and Kagome had to narrow her eyes at the scene that lay before her. The three burly men wrestled the Taiyoukai to the muddy ground, smearing his front end into the mush unceremoniously. Kagome felt like screaming at there indecency. Mustering up all the courage she had, she strolls a bit closer, demanding their attention.

Four pairs of eyes met her, one that now sported a black and purple bruise. Though the Taiyoukai's hands were clasped in irons behind his back, she knew without a doubt that he had been the cause of it. For some unknown reason, the thought thrilled her. Then, as she parted her lips to speak, she could feel as a pair of golden orbs moved up from the ground to rest on her face defiantly.

Sesshomaru was silent as ever as he stared up at the girl that had purchased him. Smiling in his mind he concluded that indeed he would need to show her that he was not going to bend to the laws of slaves. He never had before, and he didn't plan on starting to do so. Her voice, however, demanded attention.

"What are you doing to my slave? I demand that you allow him to stand. He is not an animal and shall not be treated like one!" The men stared at her as if she had three heads and was sprouting a tail. She didn't care. The injustice that was occurring in front of her was making her stomach flop and her head spin. She never did like slavery in the first place.

Better to have a murderer in a warm home than out on the streets any ways.

With hesitated movements they bring the Taiyoukai up to stand and he impulsively jerks away from them, stumbling forward. Stumbling… wasn't the word. It was more of a graceful… stepping motion. She found herself staring up into the vivid eyes of a crazed Taiyoukai.

He looked down on her. He looked down on her and she had not yet ordered someone to beat him yet. That was, indeed, strange. He would not falter, though. He would show her the same attitude that he showed others. He would kill her… if she crossed the lines like the others had.

And that had him flashing back to the time the woman who owned him a while back had asked him to share her bed. He was irate. To share someone's bed as a slave was a disgrace… to bed a human woman was even worse. She had met the tips of his lethal claws quite quickly and it had left a most unattractive scar.

He had to smirk, and it was visible. It reached his eyes and his lips pursed in the unknown pleasure. Kagome felt momentarily frightened at the stare that only a fox would give a rabbit and she startled everyone by clasping her hands in front of her and offering him a low bow, her long black locks oozing from behind her back to veil her face in all its entirety.

He eyed her curiously. The nape of her neck peeked at him tantalizingly, and unknowingly he growled. The thought of sinking his fangs into that soft flesh drove him wild. He immediately tried to rid himself of the feeling, biting on his own tongue and drawing tiny drops of blood.

By the time he had calmed that beast that was chained up yet straining against its restraints, she had stood straight once more and had waved the burly men away impatiently. He canted his head to the side, blankly staring at her. She was to trusting, that he knew. It would be easier that way… he would be able to get what he wanted and be able to get out of slavery as well.

She reached his way, something in her hand glinted maliciously. A key. His eyes narrowed and he move backwards, still eyeing her hands. She stared at him for a while then shrugging she turned her back on him and moved towards her homely hut in which she lived. She moved through the hatch, scoffing at the inner surroundings. It wasn't as clean as she had first hoped.

After a combined full ten minutes a scuffing was heard and Sesshomaru shoved himself into the hut, looking around disgustedly. The front of it was small, and the different rooms were sectioned off by thin bamboo walls. This was nothing like he was used to living. The ones that had attempted to keep him before at least had money.

Kagome eyed him carefully, noting how the mud had already started to dry up and crack along his skin. It didn't seem right… it did not fit the way that she had seen him earlier, in all his glory. She paused before disappearing in another room, emerging with clothes that, to Sesshomaru, smelled of jasmine and honey. The same scent that cloaked Kagome.

She hesitated, then moved back out the door, motioning for him to follow. To her surprise, he did so immediately, though his chin still tilted upwards and his eyes downcast on her frame. She had noticed that her mother, Sango, and Kikyo had disappeared. She knew that they had been watching from the window and no matter how handsome the creature was, even Kikyo would not have wanted to be around him were he to lose his temper.

Scoffing, she moved further into a forest, and finally her small steps had led her to a large body of water. Clear, pure water. As she turned to Sesshomaru she hung the haori on the nearest tree branch and approached him calmly, her eyes meeting his that were filled with hatred and a burning fire.

"If you will not run, I will take off the shackles… Sesshomaru-sama." He blinked. He actually blinked as he stared at her. She had used an honorific and he couldn't put his claw on why. He was a slave, whether he liked to admit it or not, and she had addressed him as more. Narrowing his eyes he offered a curt nod. He would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

She moved closer to him, rounding to his back side before slipping the key into the locks that kept him restrained, and with a resounding startled cry, the shackles opened and fell to the ground.

Time seemed to stand still.

She cleared her throat, turning her back to his and waited to hear the splash of water that let her know he was bathing. It took a while, but it finally came after a whoosh of dropping fabric. She leaned against the nearest tree trunk as she awaited for him to finish.

Please tell me what you think! Sorry if it bounced around a little. Reviews are more than welcome! Thank you for reading my/ethidda's storry!


	3. Only Time

This idea belongs to ethidda! All credit for this idea goes to her! I am merely the writer!

Breaking the Wild

Chapter Three

Only Time

Kagome's mother had freaked when she heard that Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to sleep in the hut. Mainly, in her room. She knew for one that Sesshomaru would not give in easily to sleeping with other slaves, especially if he did not view himself as such, and it was out of the question to chain him up like some wild animal outside. It just wasn't humane, in Kagome's eyes.

Her mother had stated quite bluntly that he wasn't human. This had made Kagome scoff. So he's a demon, she couldn't understand the big deal. Her mother had countered with the fact that he wasn't just a demon, he was a TaiYoukai… and InuTaiYoukai to be exact. What a mouth full. Kagome had simply shook her head and said that if he was to sleep outside chained up, she would sleep out there with him.

Her mother's mind had changed extremely fast. It was funny how those kinds of things work out. You could find now, an extremely odd sight. Sesshomaru sits crosslegged with his back straight and pushed against the furthest wall away from the young miko. His eyes are the tiniest of slits, smothering Kagome in their golden depths.

Her chocolaty hues battle his intensely as she stretches out across her bed, laying on her stomach. Being pitch black outside, candles glow softly in the room, pushing away the shadows. All of the shadows except for the ones that enveloped half of her new "slave's" body. She muses to herself at how it gives him a dangerously seductive appearance.

Her soft tanned skin stretches across taut muscles, built from years of running around outdoors working and training. She hated fighting, though… it just wasn't in her blood as it was her sister Kikyou's. Nudging one fist under her chin to help prop herself up to get a better view of him, she smiles slightly. Leave it to her to try and make every situation friendly.

Long glossy coal locks pool around her body, slipping off of her shoulders to tickle softly at the bed's sheets while the rest of it's length spreds over her back to it's small, only then slipping off to crowd her small hips with its luxury. She narrows her eyes to meet his look, a glint lighting in her eyes.

Maybe she had bought him to amuse her, she couldn't tell. She just knew at this particular time that she actually had someone to joke around with, even if he never responded or just didn't like her jokes. He had to listen. Well… she would never force him to, but it was just expected.

So here she was, already messing with him and his scowling mood. He stares at her, she stares at him. That's the way it was working. She could stay like this all night, and she knew he could as well. Neither one of them had anything to do in the morning and it was painfully obvious that neither one of them were going to give up in the staring contest.

Without really thinking about it, her eyes fall away from his momentarily to trail across the liquid silver locks that encased his muscular frame. The tattered clothes that he wore were to be replaced tomorrow when she takes him into the market, but he would have to live until then.

She sighs to herself, trailing her orbs now over the sharp yet handsome face. She couldn't help but relish at the thought of how soft his skin must be. Finding herself resisting the urge to crawl off of her bed and over to him to caress his face with her hands, her eyes move on to the next thing.

His chest, even though concealed by cloth, was obviously toned and rock hard, as well as his stomach. She again feels the same urge as before and automatically lets her eyes fall to his lap where she immediately begins blushing and flashes her eyes upwards to meet his once more. At first they appeared emotionless as always and then her frustration and embarrassment increased when she sees a hint of satifactory amusement.

Fighting the momentary want to stick her tongue out at him she lets her cheek fall to the soft mound of cloth that beckoned to her head every night. Her eyes remain locked with his as she is able to gain back her composure. Thinking that maybe the amusement was her imagination for he showed no hint of it now, she gnaws softly on her lower lip, complexed by this being before her.

Finally becoming flustered at the fact that they had been lock eyed for the last past hour, she shifts with a huff. "Are you ever going to say a word? Seriously, you can not go through life not speaking a word, can you?" She widens her eyes to get her point across, lazily waving her hand to draw his concious attention if it were not there with her.

He twitches. Barely a movement beneath his left eye, but she catches it and grins again. She was at least getting some sort of response out of him! That was an improvement from nothing at all. Running her small pink tongue over her full lips she shakes her head just barely, the movement halfway snuffed by the bed she was laying on.

"If you asked politely as I know you can, I would get you a sleeping mat to rest on. It wouldn't be much… but as comfortable as mine right now. I can make it softer for you. I have a gift for it." If she had been expecting a response from him, whether it be about her joke or an actual answer, nothing was offered.

Growling irritably she snuggles further into her make shift bed, curling her arms upward to push the bundle of cloth closer together to get a better rise for her head. Mumbling about intolerable people that are too quiet she resumes staring at him silentely. Kagome… so intent on finding out this InuTaiYoukai and his emotionless state, could only think of how to do it.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was desperatly fighting the urge to jump up and attack her. To sink his fangs into the tender flesh of a virgin and suck in the thick, rich blood that he could sense pulsing beneath the thin layer of nothingness. Surprising himself, he flinches. Aware that she had seen it, he places that cold mask back on his face at once.

The many emotions that fly across her face he found amusing. Usually he hated humans and their petty emotions, but it was not bothering him now. He didn't even try to tear her throat out when he had caught her looking further downward than what made even her comfortable. He let his amusement show.

Now he watches as she fluffs up the fabric she used as a pillow and her defiant stare met his again. Interesting creature. Most wouldn't even dare look at him, let alone let him stay in their chambers at night. Thinking of how easily he could snap her neck, he lets his eyes smirk. Yes, this could possibly turn out to be fun.

He watches as her eyes flutter sleepily and she fights a yawn. It was drawing late into the night and the sun would be rising soon. Triumphantly he scrutinizes her as she drifts off into sleep. Thinking he would have no more problems from her being awake, he stretches his arms above his head, tongue slipping out to loll momentarily like a dog before he turns into that statue once more.

Raising a brow at the deeply sleeping Miko, he blinks. He didn't need to rush her trust. It would come easily. And it would be her downfall.

"I only have time, little miko." He mumbles out before letting his eyes wander out a window.

Sorry everyone, I got really irritated with writing in past tense, and so did most of my readers… so I switched in a way I hope is appropriate. Please tell me what you think, and thank you! Sorry for the long wait… and hello to all of my Single Spark readers! I love you all! Hehe. ---- BloodyHues.


	4. A Grudging Respect

Breaking the Wild

This idea belongs to ethidda! All credit for this idea goes to her! I am merely the writer!

Chapter Four

A Grudging Respect

Kagome had awoken to a pair of watery like golden eyes staring at her. Not being used to owning a slave, it was not something that she had been expecting. If one were to ask her, she would reply that she had seriously forgotten with a crimson blush on her little cheeks.

She had allowed her eyes to crack open, gingerly letting light creep in to hit her pupils. Then she had stretched out upon her makeshift bed, the covers that had been under her head lay on the floor, and her tongue had curled out quite like a cat's when she yawned. She had sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and crawled to the edge of the bed, crazy hair and all.

That is when she had noticed him sitting on the other side of the room, exactly how he had been sitting before, as if he had not slept a wink.

The fact that maybe he had not never crossed her mind.

Remembering the whole event, she now sits at a very quiet and uncomfortable table. Her mother sits a bowl of rice infront of her, chopsticks laying across the opening and resting on the edges of the bowl itself. Kikyou is nowhere to be found and her mother knew better than to believe that she would show up for breakfast anytime soon if she was with her favorite slave, Inuyasha.

Her mother sits down as well and Kagome nearly chokes on the cup of tea she had unceremoniously poured herself and blinks, horrified, at her mother.

"Mother! You forgot Sesshomaru's food! He has to eat as well!" Her beautiful, chocolate eyes pleadingly go from her mother to the stoic demon that stood by the far wall of the little kitchen. Again with the far walls. Kagome stands and her mother follows suit as she gives a small bow to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, would you please join us for breakfast? I know it's not much but…" She did not get to finish her sentence. She did not get to finish because he took the 'liberty' of cutting in.

"I do not eat human food." He spat out the words as if they were distasteful.

Kagome raises her eyes to meet his. Though she feels a prick of annoyance, it does not show. Never the less, Sesshomaru could feel it and inwardly smirks.

"Then would you care to join us for some tea?" Before even letting him answer, she grabs an extra teacup, one of porcelain white with sakura blossoms, and begins pouring tea into it. Holding it out in front of her in cupped hands, she bows her head just slightly while waiting his reaction.

To her relief and her mother's horror, he accepts. He may be out to get her, but he would not go so far as to refuse such hospitality given freely to one considered as a 'slave.' He had not held in his claws something so perfectly delicate in the longest time that it was almost to a point where he could not remember.

Taking a seat on the only square cushion left, he allows the cup to meet his firm lips and he tips it so that a little of the liquid slips into his mouth to rest on his tongue. Thick, strong, and sweet… but not too sweet. Just how he liked it. Moreover, warm! He had not had warm tea in the longest time either.

At least slightly satisfied, Kagome settles down on her own cushion once more, her mother following once more. Breakfast went on in that silent uncomfortable manner, but in the end, Kagome smiles and cleans off the table as her mother wonders off to where ever it is that she needed to be.

Kagome distinctly had the feeling that her mother just wanted to get away from Sesshomaru.

It took a while for her to find where she had put her money but after she had, she turns to Sesshomaru with that trademark smile. Outside, it was shiny and seemed true. Inside, it seemed sad and as if, something was missing. Sesshomaru did not mean to read into it, but he did, and now he stands staring at the little miko with a searching gaze.

Kagome seems not to notice and motions for him to follow her outside and around to the back of the humble hut. Perhaps it was the fact that he had arrived kicking and fighting the day before, but he had not noticed the small hut sitting off to the side that reeked of demons and Hanyou's, or the three horses that were fenced behind the house, currently grazing lazily on the green grass.

She gazes lovingly at them for a moment, admiring their peaceful grace.

Thoroughbreds, they were. Her favorite, a large glossy white one, was the perfect symbol for purity. As if sensing her presence, his head throws into the air, long wavy mane flying about his neck like a veil, parting to brush against both sides of his thick neck. A slender muzzle nuzzles into her shoulder as she enters the small pasture.

Soft brown eyes, much darker than her own, flick back to the demon and his flanks shiver, the muscles rolling beneath his perfect fur. She glances back at Sesshomaru, motioning with her head for him to enter the pasture. He was not going to, at first, until she bore a glare at him.

Stepping in slowly he saunters over to her, looking at the large animal before him. The horse was indeed a looker, but Sesshomaru makes a note that the horse is white. That is when she takes the time to make a small clicking sound, and suddenly a second horse comes trotting into his view.

This was more his style.

His neck arches majestically, long mane with a tail that sweeps the ground just barely. Long, strong legs propel fluid gates, and his shoulders roll with defiance. The whites of his eyes are seen, large black eyes staring into Sesshomaru's own golden ones. Kagome motions once again to the white horse that she now pets.

"This, Sesshomaru, is my horse. I bought him a while ago…. Just before I bought the one in front of you. His name is Midnight… this one here is Cloud. Not great names, but they will do… You will ride him into town this morning. Let me go get their bridles… just a moment please." Kagome skitters off to the side and disappears in the hut full of slaves.

When she returns, she is carrying two bridles. One is made of black leather, one of dark brown. She hands him the one of black leather and he slips it expertly onto the animals… Midnight's… head. She eyes him suspiciously and turns to Cloud, bridling him as well. Bareback she vaults onto his back and waits for him to follow.

He does, sliding easily onto the large black horse's back and choosing not to look her way.

Huffing, she moves her horse towards the gate that she had left open, leading him out before turning her horse around and kicking the gate closed with her sandaled foot. Those red miko pants billow about her legs, hugging the horse along with her. The white shirt that she wore engulfs her frail body as well, but she seems not to mind.

Looking at him, she gives a feeble smile and nudges her horse with her heels, clicking at the same time. He nudges his horse as well, sitting tall and proud, chin in the air. His eyes bore into her back, however, and he silently thinks to himself. Though he would not admit it, he had grown a grudging respect for the slip of a woman that is called his mistress.

She had managed in one day to act as if he were an equal, and not a slave.

Wow I know that totally sucked, and I am sorry but I had a lapse and writers block so I could not think and I kinda had to force this one out. Lol. Sorry, readers. Well I luv ya all, and please review!


	5. The Outsider

Breaking the Wild

This idea belongs to ethidda! All credit for this idea goes to her! I am merely the writer!

Chapter Five

The Outsider

The ride was a silent one, but it didn't take them long to reach their destination, since Kagome's house was set not far off from the village itself. When they did get there, however, Sesshomaru had questioned silently on the girl's reasoning. Although he did appreciate being treated as an equal, he knew that others did not view him as such.

So at this time, they are found standing in the middle of a marketplace, an old man glaring defiantly from his little cart full of fruits and vegetables. Kagome stands slightly in front of Sesshomaru, hands on her hips and looking very hassled. Shifting from one foot to another she huffs as she had huffed at Sesshomaru earlier.

"Look, sir, all I am asking for is half a dozen of apples. Can you not simply tell me the price so I can be on my way?" She seems as if she is almost pleading, and Sesshomaru holds back the urge to gag. Even certain humans try to act over others. It is disgusting to him, and he almost growls, his lips curling upwards.

The cart owner glances over Kagome's shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the demon in distaste. Kagome notices this and glances over her shoulder as well, looking up to the stoic demon's eyes. The irritation that she sees spurs her into action and she picks up the six apples, ties them up in a cloth together to keep from having to hold all of them without something to help her, and drops a few silver coins onto the mans cart, turning her back to him and walking away, mumbling to herself.

"Ungrateful… acts like… as if… over everyone else… stupid fool…" Sesshomaru picks up on most of what the woman is mumbling, and for a moment wonders if she is like everyone else. Among taking a slave and treating him as an equal, she deliberately shows contempt for everyone else. It is almost amusing.

Trailing behind her and towering over the humans milling about, he thinks to himself. All the humans rush out of their way, not daring to get in their way… or at least his. Kagome sighs at their timidity and keeps walking, heading towards the closest clothes shop. Yes, Sesshomaru is her slave, but she would not have him dressed in rags to announce him as such. No one deserved to look like trash.

They move into the separate building, and Sesshomaru notes at how Kagome's face lights up in a brilliant smile. A woman around her same age or maybe a little older looks up as the door closes behind them and immediately frowns at the demon standing behind her best friend. She knew that Kagome had been crazy to purchase the slave, but to bring him into town without restraint? Insane.

"Sango! How are you today? Have you been outside? Its really warm…I love it!" Kagome moves to Sango, throwing her arms around the girl and letting the brand new apples clunk onto the nearest table. She winces slightly, knowing some of them will bruise, but dismisses it as she begins to move slowly around the shop, fondling different fabrics.

Sango watches her in curiosity, sparing quick glances towards the demon who rests against the wall by the door, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. He seems uninterested and Sango wonders how her dear friend kept him around at all, without him killing her or running away. She decides the best thing is not to ask.

The squeaking of another door is heard and in a flurry a quite awkward looking wolf youkai comes barreling in from a back room, glancing around with a wide fanged grin. Black hair flurries and wide eyes meet Kagome's frame. He is instantly by her side, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and nuzzling his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Kagome, my love! Tell me, have you decided to become my mate yet? I am sure that mistress Sango would have no objections…" Kagome meeps, wiggling from the youkai and backing away, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous laugh: "Ah…Kouga! How are you today?" She maneuvers her way to Sesshomaru clearing her throat.

"This is Sesshomaru… he is…ah…staying with me…for a…we are here to find some material to make outfits with…it will only take me a few…if you will excuse me I will continue looking…" She continues her rounds around the store, and Sango looks to a deflated Kouga. When the wolf's eyes meet Sesshomaru's form, however, he stiffens and sniffs the air. He turns on his heel and stalks into the back room where he had come from, slamming the door in his wake.

Kagome sighs, visibly thankful for the youkai for leaving. Sesshomaru cracks open an eyes to watch her form for just a moment, then closes it once more as he settles back against the wall.

It is half an hour later when anyone hears Kagome make a sound again.

A small gasp and a cheerful giggle reaches the ears of the demon and he barely twitches… until he hears the girl speaking to the one named Sango.

"OH, Sango! Look at this beautiful fabric! How come you did not tell me of it! Look… a snowy white… silk is it? And this gorgeous red! Oh my, and the divinity of this silver… I know exactly what we need! Along with this black… oh I can just see it now!" Kagome stands in a far corner, one that looks as if it does not get much business… and Sango makes an odd face. It is simply the prices of the fabrics on that rack that turn people away. Moving silently over to her friend, she fingers the silver fabric, her eyebrows creased.

"Kagome, do you not see the price?" Sesshomaru looks over to the two women and notes that Kagome merely shrugs at Sango's words. "I do not care of the price. Take his measurements Sango! I want the white to be the background of his first haori! The red…oh I know... the red will be incorporated from the waist down…ivy falling through the sky! That's what it reminds me of…"

She trails off and runs her hands over the black and silver fabric, eyeing Sesshomaru as Sango cautiously approaches him with a slender string in her hands, the length of it wrapped around her right wrist. Sesshomaru pushes himself from the wall, ignoring them both as he stands straight. Sending a warning snarl to the woman taking his measurements, she seems to get the hint that he doesn't wish to be touched by her human hands.

Kagome's eyes travel over the demon's form, slipping from the moon on his forehead to the fluffy…thing…on his shoulder. Biting on her lower lip, she focuses her miko powers and lets them reach out to the demon, poking at his aura softly, demanding attention. A flare of power answers her prodding and her miko powers wrap around it, reading it.

Sesshomaru's eyes snap to the little female still holding the black and silver fabric and he allows a growl to erupt in his throat. Is she testing him? He begins to take a step forward but freezes when her powers are drawn back and she gives him a grin. "The black will be the background of his second… the silver will twine on the back in the shape of a moon…a giant…silver dog… should be underneath it…" Her eyelids flutter and she sways a bit, a ghost of a smile now there, since the grin has faded.

"Red eyes… dangerous red eyes should be the massive dog's… and it shall be howling… howling at the moon that belongs to it…" She shakes her head, falling back and grabbing hold of one of the racks of clothes to steady herself. Her breathing comes out in small pants, her tongue grazing over her pink lips.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?" Sango rushes to her friends side, clutching at her arm to help steady her. "Yes, Sango… I am fine… did you get all of his measurements?" Her voice seems soft and thin, but she stands straight, shrugging her friends hand from her arm. "Y-yes…" Was Sango's answer as she watches Kagome move towards exit of her shop. The demon falls in behind her, watching the female like a hawk.

"Alright, Sango. Make sure Kouga doesn't mess up those haori's. If I find one thing wrong with them when I return to get them, tell him that he will not hesitate to be punished…I do not wish to do such a thing, but I do not want anything to be wrong on them. I will see you later, Sango… I must be leaving now."

And with that, Kagome and her demon slave are gone.

Moving outside the shop, Kagome leans against a nearby tree, glancing with confused eyes at the demon behind her. "You…" She shakes her head, biting on her lip and lowering her chin to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Sesshomaru watches emotionless, as always, and crosses his arms over his chest as he had had them before.

"I do not know what you are, Sesshomaru-sama…but you are by no means a slave…" She whispers it, but Sesshomaru could hear it…and he raises an eyebrow at her as she moves towards where they had tied their horses…their? Her…her horses. He blinks, narrows his eyes, and follows her slowly.

He can not guess who is the greater outsider…the demon lord who is a slave, or the miko who does not get along with others and treats a slave as an equal.

What a taxing thought.

Hello there! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think… I will not continue a story if I do not get any reviews. Thank you! BloodyHues.


	6. The TaiYoukai and His Keeper

Breaking the Wild

This Idea belongs to Ethidda! I am merely the writer.

Chapter Six

The TaiYoukai and His Keeper

(NOTE: Excuse my excessive absences. This week it is Drill Team for ROTC because we have a competition this Saturday. Hopefully we will bring home another shiny golden first place over all trophy to add to the collection at my High School. Lol. Anyways, I really do hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I am extremely sorry that it is taking me so long to spurt these out. Honors English and Honors US History will really give you a licking if you don't really pay attention and you are horrible at studying, like I am. Lol. So, without further ado, On with the Show! Heh. BloodyHues.)

The weeks, they fly, turning into months before the youkai or his master can really comprehend all the time they spend together. Neither pry into the others business, and at rare moments they are seen alone. Extremely rare moments.

No longer is slave considers slave, nor mistress considered mistress, for they live together In a quiet harmony in which they have developed over the months. Both play their roles in public, only to fall immediately back into there unusual behavior amongst themselves.

Sesshomaru sits with his legs folded cross-legged beneath in, arms crossed over his chest with a quiet contentment, eyes lightly closed in his seemingly awake slumber. Kagome is splayed out upon her own futon, arms and legs spread as wide as an Eagle would spread its wings to catch wind beneath them to glide peacefully over beautiful lands. Her slumber, however, is anything but peaceful.

Her body jerks suddenly, followed closely by man more convulsions, and immediately Sesshomaru is awake and by her side, passive looking eyes peering down at the heaving human. Her brow is beaded with sweat and her lips part in what seems like a soundless cry. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow into mere slits as his husky voice croaks out to her, rusty with his sleep. "Wench, awaken."

Upon hearing his voice in her dreams, her chest heaves off from the futon, her mouth opening in a silent "O." He repeats his words only to get the same reaction. Becoming frustrated and a tad irritated, Sesshomaru reaches out and grasps onto her sweaty shoulders, almost instantly wishing he had not.

Sesshomaru feels himself leave his body and is thrown into a dark void. Peering around even his Youkai eyes cannot see anything of where he is. It is not until a blinding bright flash of blue light erupts from behind him does he see.

He is in Kagome's mind, or more importantly, her dream. What he sees there stops his thoughts and his heart at the same time.

_Kagome is running. Running from something. Running from anything and everything for her dear life. Her heart speeds up past the point where it can be easily slowed down, Kagome finds herself tumbling over some random tree root, and she curses her luck. The word Wench runs through her mind, a chilling voice is what speaks. Not any voice. The Voice! Of the one chasing her? Trying to scramble from her fallen place she feels two hands clamp onto her shoulders and with a tear-filled cry she tries to jerk from the iron grip, but she finds she cannot._

_Instead, to her horror, her eyes meet poisonous golden orbs that bore into her soul. Long silver hair and fine features mauled only by lines of old age and rigid, long fangs poking over his thin lower lip. "Sesshomaru?" She whispers out, horrified and disgusted at the same time. More terrified than anything when an icy cold voice meets her ears, the sound vibrating from deep within his chest._

"_No. The Great Inu No Taisho…" Golden irises flicker to the distance, gazing with contempt at something Kagome cannot see. "He is my son." Jaws snap near her face but never meet her skin as she is jerked from her dream a little too quickly, the skin on her left cheek searing with an Ungodly pain._

Waking with a start, Kagome lurches forward with a mighty yelp, her forehead clashing with something extremely hard. Falling back once more and placing her hands to her head to will away the stars and canaries dancing in front of her eyes she peers at Sesshomaru, who sports a quickly fading mark on his won forehead. Who would have known? Kagome thinks to herself. He is hard headed in more ways than one.

Suddenly remembering her dream as she stares into his inquisitive golden eyes, she cowers from him, drawing herself away from his form as quickly as possible, bringing one free hand down to run across her tender cheek, There is an odd mark there and she peers at his right arm, trailing down to his delicate looking hand. His hand is slightly pink from the contact with her cheek and her fear hightens as she continues to attempt to draw away from him.

_Inu No Taiso… where have I heard of that before? It must be someone important or I would not have had the vision… he is alive and obviously very powerful if he could tap into my dreams that easily. Inu… dog… come on Kagome. Who is he?_

Freezing, her doe eyes increase in their size, their chocolate color incomparable as she meets the eyes of her 'slave.'

"Lord? Lord Inu is your father?" She hisses out, leaping from her futon and pressing her back flush against the wall furthest away from the indifferent looking InuYoukai. "You are the Heir to the Western Lands? A Prince? And you did not inform me of this? You have been living here in my home and you are Youkai Royalty? Why…. How… why?" She sputters at her last part, unable to rid herself of the words.

Sesshomaru raises a thin silver brow, causing Kagome to feel as if she has missed something.

"First off, miko, this Sesshomaru's heritage and blood line has nothing to do with you. This Sesshomaru shall think you will refrain from asking such nonsense questions. In this Sesshomaru's case, however, I was enslaved at first to serve a purpose. I was to be planted within a house as a spy. The woman that purchased me and placed the binding collar on me was more powerful than this Sesshomaru first believed. When they discovered who I was, they decided collectively that it is a more fitting punishment to place me in permanent slavery than to kill. This Sesshomaru has been enslaved for over fifty years, along with my younger Hanyou half brother. Lord Inu has no been able to locate this Sesshomaru due to the magic in the metal collar still about my neck."

Sesshomaru stops in his miniature speech and Kagome lets the information soak in as her eyes sweep stiffly over the eye catching black haori he wears, the one specially made with the silver mood and large silver Inu on the back howling at the moon, and she suddenly realizes why she envisioned it so perfectly. It is he.

Blinking a few times in her stunned state she feels herself slipping down the wall as darkness consumes her body and mind, the crumple of her skin against the floor of the little hut not even registering.

Hope you liked it. As always, it's short. Sorry readers. I will try to do better. Night, all!


	7. Fleeing to Freedom

Wow, I feel so horrible. I totally have been neglecting this story. It's alright though, because here I am! My end of semester exams are this coming Thursday and Friday, the nineteenth and twentieth, so I have been down the throat with studying.

Good thing I am taking a break, right? Well I will update this one to the best of my ability; I have to get back into my groove.

Lol, whoop! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in reviews!

Yours truly, BloodyHues.

Breaking the Wild

Chapter Seven

Fleeing to Freedom

She awakens to find golden orbs trained on her form laying on her futon. She blinks for a second wondering why she is splayed out on her futon instead of doing what needs to be done around the house before she remembers exactly why she is here.

She sits up with a small gasp, her chocolate orbs widening as she continues to stare at the demon sitting Indian style on her floor, staring straight back at her.

She gulps, her throat seeming to be extremely dry all of the sudden and she slips from her futon, standing up and brushing off the front of her clothing that is crumpled from being slept in.

As soon as she moves to take a step towards the exit of her room, her head throbs and she grabs it with her small hands, feeling as her body begins tipping forward.

He is there before she even falls two inches forward, her body held closely to a chest and large arms encircle her petite shoulders.

She bites down on her tongue and watches as a long lock of silvery hair slips onto her nose and she sniffles a bit, blowing at it.

A rumble in the chest makes her clear her throat and move away, watching as that strand of his silver hair falls silently back into place, as if it had never been messed with.

She licks her lips nervously and blinks as she trails her eyes upwards, still close enough to him to have to look up to meet his eyes.

She takes in a deep breath, calming her rapidly beating heart and finally she finds her voice and she speaks.

It sounds a bit meek to her, like how the servants speak to Kikyou when they are ordered to do something.

"Beg your pardon, Se-" She stops and furrows her brows and a small blush creeps over the bridge of her nose.

"L-lord, Sesshomaru." The words are choked out and she lowers her eyes, becoming very self conscious at her predicament.

Sesshomaru gazes at her, astonished but not showing it. Just the other day, she had treated him as an equal.

Now she cowers at his gaze and avoids his eyes like any commoner on the street would do if they knew who he is.

And Sesshomaru finds, to his displeasure, that it displeases him greatly.

Before he can think of his actions and stop himself, he moves forward and claps his hands down on either one of her shoulders, causing her to look up, the fear evident in her swimming orbs.

"Why do you cower, Kagome?" His voice is low, yet demanding. As always he speaks to her as he would an equal… not that he believes many people… especially humans… are equal.

Kagome shifts under the weight of his grip and takes in a deep breath. "I am not your equal, Sesshomaru." Her voice is soft, but he hears her none the less.

Sesshomaru removes his hands from her shoulders but still stays close to her. "You are correct, I suppose, Kagome. I am your slave. Do not humble yourself because I am the son of Lord Inu Taisho. It makes no difference which one of us is who any more."

Kagome shakes her head, not believing her ears. Lord Sesshomaru is humbling _himself? _The idea seems ludicrous to her. He has never humbled himself, even as a slave.

Never the less she does not argue and instead moves towards the large cabinet where her kimonos are stored and she goes through them slowly, thinking intently as she does so.

Finally she picks out the most attractive one she can find and turns towards him with an expectant look.

He furrows his brows a bit in question but turns his back to her as she strips and then redresses, her breathing calming as she does so.

She clears her throat and Sesshomaru turns, suppressing the look that he wants to show her.

Before him stands a beauty… nay… a Goddess, dressed in a silken red kimono, silver ivy climbing in swirls around her curvy body. The silver obi that is tied about her waist only accentuates her natural hour glass figure.

She shakes her hair a bit with her hands, her fingers raking through the locks only to make her hair look somewhat puffy and thick.

She gazes at him silently and then looks to the side, moving silently to a hand made table that sits on the ground to the left of her futon.

She picks up a yellow handkerchief that is wrapped around something that jingles and Sesshomaru can only guess that it is some kind of currency.

She moves towards the door, peering at him as she goes. "Come on, Sesshomaru. Let's go." She looks away as they exit the house, not bothering to tell anyone where she is headed to.

Sesshomaru follows one step behind and one step to the right of her. She motions for him to walk at her side and he does, looking down at the small woman.

(V)

They are riding to the West. He knows because he can sense the direction. He has always been able to tell where the west is.

The large black animal underneath him strikes out with stiff long legs as if wanting to take off towards the destination and arrive there faster than they will at this rate.

He tightens the reigns and again looks at the petite woman in her kimono riding on her horse.

He muses to himself how she has to be glad that the skirt of it billows out enough for her to strattle the horse comfortably.

As if feeling his gaze she meets his eyes with her own and for a brief moment he believes that she is going to turn around and high tail it back home, with him in tow.

Then she grins in challenge and lets out a mighty "Hiya!" and her horse's haunches bunch up under her and they are off, sprinting down the trail they are following.

He watches her fleeting back for a moment, dust kicking up to cover the trail and then with a small smile of his own he nudges his prancing horse in the ribs and they take off after their prey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope every one enjoyed that. Hope it made up for the delay. PLEASE REVIEW. It would really mean a lot. Thank you! BloodyHues.


	8. He's Killing Me

I'm in a melancholy mood… don't know completely why. I guess it's because I have to go back to school tomorrow.

Blegh. Oh, well. I'm listening to that song, The Noose, but Perfect Circle. Ever heard of it? It's good, but kind of depressing sounding.

Oh! Tomorrow my car gets taken to Maaco to get a whole new paint job! Any color! Yay. So exciting… but that means no car for me for two to three days. Tear.

Sorry for the wait, but I am sure that you all don't mind. If you are anything like me, I have a lot of other stories that I read to wait for other stories to update.

Without any more waiting, however, the story must go on.

BloodyHues.

Breaking the Wild

Chapter Eight

He's Killing Me

She lies out on the ground, carelessly lounging on a patch of grass so that she is careful not to get dirt on her kimono.

Her dark eyes trail over the two grazing horses that are hovering near each other, inching closer and closer to the stream that runs through the little cove of trees.

Lazily Kagome closes her eyes and breaths in a deep sigh, letting the rush of air swoosh through her slightly parted lips without a care in the world.

Her problems had been left behind at her mothers' hut. All of her sisters' antics, all of Sangos' drama, her mothers' scolding glare, her chores…everything.

Except for the biggest problem of all. _Him. _Kagome's eyes open slowly to gaze over at the black clad figure, his back facing her as he peers out into nothingness.

The large white dog howling at a crescent moon on his back seems to stick out at Kagome like a sore thumb, tantalizing her and teasing her as if it alone knew the demon's true identity before she did.

Kagome sticks her tongue out at the image and instead finds her-self letting her eyes roam over the tall demon, his long silver hair shifting ever so softly in the small breeze.

As if sensing her eyes, he turns and faces her fully, gold molten eyes clashing with her own. For a moment she is caught in his gaze…

And then the shift of his shoulders causes her to break the gaze, a pretty little blush creeping over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

She turns her face away from him, opting to once more gaze at the horses that have found their way to the water, their snouts sticking fully in the water as they suck in the refreshing liquid through their teeth.

A rustle of smooth fabric as the demon stoically takes his place, Indian style, beside of her is her only warning of his close proximity.

They stay in this position for a while, neither speaking in fear of the silent companionship being broken.

But, alas, it is Kagome who breaks the silence, as ever her curse is. She shifts to settle up on her elbows, long hair falling languidly down her back and over her shoulders.

Her thick bangs hand slightly over her eyes, hooding them from complete view, but those intense chocolate orbs still find a way to glitter up at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama… how much longer do we have of a journey until we reach the castle of the Western Lands?" Her voice is soft, almost as if she is afraid of asking him anything.

Gold meets brown, both harmonizing in the silliest of ways, before Sesshomaru clears his throat, his deep baritone voice leaking out into the clearing.

"Perhaps a day's travel, a day and a half if we camp here tonight. If we continue on through the night and stop for only periodical rests for the horses, then it should take less than a day and we will arrive by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Kagome visibly rolls her eyes, flopping back on the ground as she continues to stare up at Sesshomaru.

"You know what I think? I think we should keep going. I mean, the sooner that we get there… the better, right? You can be reunited with your father, your homeland, and your station… and you will not have to serve anyone ever again, or bow to anyone…"

Kagome allows her voice to drift off at this point, not wanting Sesshomaru to hear the slight choke that is catching her voice.

_No more Sesshomaru?_

Kagome blinks away the thought and watches as Sesshomaru slowly gets to his feet, uncurling like a cat would from a long nights rest.

Without a word he offers her a pristine hand to help her off the ground. She pauses, staring at the appendage as if it is the strangest thing she has ever seen.

No warning and he is stooping down to lock his hand around one of her wrists, hauling her to her feet gently. Blinking still she watches his wooden frame swoop upon his horses back.

She follows quietly, brows furrowing in thought as she climbs onto her own horse, nudging him into a short gaited prance.

Every now and then she steals a small glance at the lord at her side, wondering to herself what it will be like now that the person she has come to know the best, and vice versa with the exception of Sango, will be gone forever.

_No contact, no friendly hello, no nothing. Just nothing… emptiness forever._

Kagome sighs, slumping a bit in her saddle and closes her eyes, knowing that her horse will follow Sesshomaru's.

_No more companionship…_

She nibbles on her lower lip, her head filling with thoughts and memories of the long time they have been around each other.

_Are you ever going to say a word? Seriously, you can not go through life not speaking a word, can you?_

_I do not eat human food._

…_eyes… dangerous red eyes should be the massive dog's… and it shall be howling… howling at the moon that belongs to it…_

Sesshomaru watches her from the corner of his eyes as she slumps in her saddle and he raises a brow, thinking.

It is almost too easy. Too easy to gain her trust to allow him to return to the Western Lands. True, he had told her the truth… but not all of it.

When they arrive at the Western Castle, however, everything will become painstakingly clear to the frail, trusting Miko…

Why does this thought seem to bother him?

_Ridiculous._

He averts his eyes, nudging his horse into a smooth canter, her beast following soon after and jolting her back into the realm of the wakened.

Kagome glares at Sesshomaru's back, gaining the tight hold around her horses' ribs as he jolts her back into reality and she shakes her head.

_I swear, he's killing me. I just don't understand it! So cold… so very lonely…_

She sits up straighter in her saddle, squaring her shoulders and jutting her chin out as he does, her hips twitching haughtily in the saddle with her horses' movements, mirroring his look.

_Well Mr. High and Mighty can't always be this way. I will use these last few days to try and show him how to act at least a little bit human!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Sorry it is so short. Please review. BloodyHues.


	9. A Notice

To my dear and loyal readers,

My apologies are great and never ending on how I have not been updating, however I can not fully apologize for leaving you all hanging, when such circumstances in my life have made it very difficult for me to update at all.

My mother has been diagnosed with Lung Cancer and it spread to her Kidney, which had to be removed, along with her Gall Bladder. She is still in the hospital and it has been a very..very long time.

She starts Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy as soon as she is strong enough to get out of bed and walk around a bit. Otherwise, until then, she is bed ridden, and is having a machine help her breath until they can clear out the mucus gathered in her throat.

Again, I do apologize dearly, but I hope each of you understand this dire situation. I will attempt my hardest to update as soon as I get the chance, and I hope that it will be to your satisfaction when I do so.

Have a great night…or day…and Thanks to all.

BloodyHues.


	10. New News

Saturday, July 29th, 11:00 PM, 2006.

Margaret Shelton, my mother, passed away in her sleep because of lung cancer that had invaded her entire body.

God bless to all and let this be a warning to smokers everywhere.

Let light be your guidance during dark times.

BloodyHues.


End file.
